Everything Burns
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: A D-Reaper and J-Reaper's take on the events that happened during the attack on the real world.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story! The song belongs to Ben Moody and the Characters belong to the creators of Digimon.

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep_

The J-reaper sat in a corner away from the unsuspecting tamers, depressed. Sure, they thought she was Jeri, but she really wasn't. She had long ago inhabited Jeri's body and before that, had observed her to make sure that she was the perfect target. Of course she was. She was the easiest to conquer, especially after the death of her digimon, Leomon.

While she wasn't Jeri, the J-Reaper wondered why she was still able to feel some of the things that Jeri felt, if only for a brief moment. She had been somewhat depressed ever since the tamers had all promised that everything would be alright, and that perhaps Jeri had another partner. She knew that no one could keep this promise they made to her, especially after the D-Reaper would appear.

_She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing..._

By the time the J-Reaper and D-Reaper had come to Shinjuku, the only feelings they possessed were those of hate. Hate for these humans who made foolish decisions and promises that benefited no one and hurt everyone. How dare they? How could they betray their friends and fellow beings?

_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
Ooh, oh_

The D-Reaper, while not human itself, was not able to comprehend why the humans hurt each other and themselves. Because of this confusion, it hated all feelings and humans and felt that they should be annihilated. And so, it carried out its own orders and began destroying Shinjuku, not caring what happened to the foolish humans. It figured that this was inevitable and they had brought it on themselves, the careless beings they were.

Screams of terror, mixed in with orders given in the Military were not heard above the cries of the D-Reaper. "Chaos!" it shouted, "Glorious Chaos!

_Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings..._

It had started out simplistic enough. The J-Reaper would be sent to inhabit Jeri's body when she was most vulnerable, and that it did. But no one, not even the J-Reaper itself counted on beginning to feel sorry for Jeri. She was a girl who loved everyone, and yet she was always going through hard times. She wondered who was so cruel, to let this poor girl just suffer.

Not only was she suffering, but also these so called friends of hers weren't even trying to help. Oh sure, a few empty promises her and there, a couple of attempts to cheer her up, but these friends of her, couldn't they tell that this was not her? Did they know and just not care? Or were they simply ignorant?

_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns_

It was a virus. It knew that. It knew that many of them were afraid of its power and therefore had shoved it under that godforsaken rock in the Digital World. Luckily for it, it was able to absorb energy and become so strong that it would scare the sovereigns of the Digital World. But it didn't care. The Digimon deserved to die. The humans deserved to die. They all deserved to die. And soon, they all would.

_Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)_

Many people, including those humans who had tamed Digimon, thought that the J-Reaper was evil and that it was trying to hurt Jeri. But the J-Reaper didn't see it that way. In its mind, it was protecting Jeri. Not letting her get hurt again, not letting her near those ignorant friends of hers who would only cause her more pain. Why did they keep coming back and insisting that she was evil, when it was so obvious that the children were the evil ones? It didn't matter; they'd all be gone soon anyway. Jeri would be the only being; she was the only pure human. The J-Reaper laughed at the futile attempts of the tamer named Takato. He would for sure be another obstacle removed.

_Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, oh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)_

Why were the humans resisting? Why were they trying to fight the inevitable? Was it an attempt to show that they understood that they were careless fools who caused nothing but pain? Did they want to right their wrongs? No, if they had wanted to do right, they would not have fled. Granted, their houses were burning, but they should not have fled. They should have gathered in masses and begged for mercy. Of course, it would not have been given because the time to correct their way of life was long ago, but it would have been a pleasing sight for the D-Reaper to view.

In many ways, people thought it was the D-Reaper that had done wrong. Why would someone try to erase all feelings? Because feelings cause pain, as did these humans it was so intent on annihilating. The tamers had tried to argue that feelings were also what created good. What good? The D-Reaper hadn't seen anything good about this world since it had come over from the other side. These children had no idea what they were talking about. It was an attempt to stop the D-Reaper from attacking. A poor attempt at that. Now, the tamers had decided that the time for talking was over, and this was the time to fight. Of course, the D-Reaper thought wryly, if you can't negotiate with your enemy, try to blow it up instead.

_Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away_

As the entire D-Reaper began to be destroyed, it played questions in its mind. Questions that could never be asked. 'How long can they go on living before they self-destruct?' 'Can nothing stop their ways?' 'Will they never see how ignorant they are?' 'Don't they know their existence is meaningless?' But one question in particular kept popping up. 'How long can this go on?'


End file.
